


众星何历历

by Wordon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 王子/勋爵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: “您已经享尽了愉快，捉弄够我这个老实人了吧？”芬奇用十分柔和却字节清晰的语气说。王子嗅到了其中嘲讽的味道，却微笑了起来:“您看，您现在会和王子置气了，这不是进步么？”





	1. Chapter 1

帝国的继承人被一种奇妙的状态困扰着。  
他总是好像看到了某个人的身影，听到那个人的声音。理智上他知道这并没有真实地发生，但每一次，他都忍不住扭头去确认。他开始做与那个人相关的梦，梦里是与他相关的意象、记忆、以及种种狂野而毫无依据的景象。梦里那一切对他是那么自然舒适，然而醒来的一瞬间，那一切都烟消云散了。就像是温暖的毯子突然被抽掉一样，把他扔在冰冷的空气中。  
王子约翰试图掩饰自己的变化，但他的仆人仍是被他陡然增加的重复命令折磨得焦头烂额。他们不得不时常回应:“勋爵的信使没有来过”、“是的，勋爵确实说过会在周五前回信”和“不，他没有好转。”他们得到的回应往往冷淡而低落，看起来王子似乎并不在意回应，但他又确实会因为同样的回应而沉默片刻。他们有些不安，但其他的一切都在正常地运转着，所以这份不安也就只存在于答命之后的几分钟内了。王子的亲信比他们了解得多，但面对同一件事，他们也拿不出对策来。  
“冬天养病确实要花很长时间的。”警务部长卡特如是道。  
“你在变得惹人厌，约翰。你在胡思乱想，他不见你只是因为想多睡一会儿而已。毕竟，”霍兰德公爵的长女萨米恩·肖冷哼道，“谁想在这鬼天气里从被窝爬出来见客？”  
“眼镜儿除非是疯了才会冷遇你。嘿，你要是真的担心，为什么不直接去确定一下？他总不能把你挡在外面。”警务部秘书弗斯科没说完就得到了王子一个完整的白眼，“喂！这点子有那么糟吗！”  
是的，弗斯科，真是最糟的点子。  
此时王子一个人站在露台上，深冬的风劈头盖脸地吹来，让他感觉自己更像一个戍边的卫士，而非莎翁戏剧的朱丽叶。他忍不住去想已经发生的种种，尽管它们与这情景是如此不符，但只有这冰冷的环境才能让他在郁郁的心情下生出一点冷静和自制来。  
事情得从前一年初夏说起。  
那是一次为了庆祝战争胜利而举办的盛大宴会。帝国联合另外两个国家打败了它们共同的宿敌，在这场战争中大放光彩的将军们自然而然地成为宴会的焦点。相关的传奇实在是太多了，最为人称道的，则是某炮兵部队以一个连的兵力打垮敌人重要防线和王子亲率的部队翻越雪山以痛击敌人主力部队这两件事。帝国的继承人又得到了几枚勋章，这些对他的意义比起荣誉而言，更重要的是国王的认可。他有些太能干了，有些人说，幸好他在别的事上是那么单纯，否则哪个父亲能对这样的儿子放心呢。   
约翰，习惯性地，是宴会的主角。他接受了一轮又一轮的恭维，拒绝了包着别的心思的称赞，鼓励了新立下声名的军人，在又一段天花乱坠的赞扬中他难以避免地走了神，目光落在了大厅边缘的一个人身上。  
那人最开始引起他注意，是因为那奇怪的姿态。手杖暗示了主人腿上的不便，而那人僵硬的上身却更令人在意。那人没穿军礼服，所以这伤势该与战火无关。但受邀而来的贵族里，他也没听说过有这样伤势的人物。或许是某个大使，因为国外的政变而受了池鱼之殃。他心里不禁升起了某种怜悯，那种怜悯不是对本来就好了牺牲准备的将士的关爱，而是对一个从未做过这种准备却遭遇横祸的人的同情。  
约翰回应了说话者之后，走向了此前注意到的人。他身边，不能避免地围绕着几个卫星似的人。那人感到周围的动静转过了身，他们对视的那一瞬，约翰感到十分意外，因为仿佛就是在看到对方眼神的一瞬间，之前感到的怜悯风卷残云般地消失了。对于这个人，“怜悯”的情绪是那么不搭调。他眼里的平静和镇定说明他并不为生命的挫折感到悲惨，世界对他进行的掠夺没有让他变得贫乏，反而雕刻了他的人格。  
这位先生，身边的人介绍道，是哈罗德·芬奇勋爵。他是旋转炮台的设计者。  
尽管不合礼仪，他还是忍不住盯着芬奇看，后者微倾过上身行了礼，照例表达了自己的荣幸、对殿下的敬佩等等。几十年的经历让约翰几乎从第一个单词就听出这些言论对说话者如同白开水一般毫无营养，直到说到他横跨雪山的壮举的时候，那语言才有了点温度。约翰谦虚地回应并称赞了他对国家的贡献，勋爵带着浅淡的微笑表示受之有愧，然后把话头扯到了“卫星”之一的某新升的少将身上。他只得同意此人立了大功的说法，身边的人接着话头又热热闹闹地聊起了别的军人们，待约翰抽出精神望过去，勋爵已经在某个僻静的角落歇了下来。  
王子忽然觉得，自己是被熟练地打发掉了。  
上述发生的种种让约翰对哈罗德·芬奇其人感到十分好奇。他找到了掮客，后者很快便完成了对此人的调查。  
平民出身。曾是知名大学的教授。发明家？并不沾边。参与IFT小组的研究，该小组完成了对旋转炮台的设计。因该发明被授勋。多年前遭遇意外，留下残疾。妻子早年因病去世，膝下只有一个女儿，16岁，正在各国游学。家境在同等贵族中不算优渥，但也不至拮据。以投资理财为收入来源。设计的专利以一马克的价格卖给了帝国。没有进一步的发明。没有在学术界继续发展。没有晋封。  
“所以……没有什么特别的吗？”  
“他不喜欢社交。”摩根小姐笑了笑道，“他的圈子很小，认识的人少，也没有更多详细的信息。”她看出王子并没有因此满意，“需要我去接近他吗？我能得到更多的信息，只是可能会让别人知道你对他的兴趣。”  
这确实是值得考虑的问题。于是他说:“我会告诉你需不需要那么做的，佐伊。”  
王子的好奇很快被更多的琐事冲淡了。几个月后，他受自己资助的某大学的邀请去校园参观。约翰拒绝了校长准备的欢迎礼和演讲，这些在他刚回国时简直毁了每一个好日子。他在校长的陪伴下参观了新造的图书馆和实验楼，后者标着他的大名，“约翰·霍布斯”。或许在十几年后，他们会得意地把它改成“约翰一世”。但也或许不会，如果他走在他那了不起的父亲前面的话。约翰并不很在意这件事。皇帝的宝座是他从未觊觎过的，在很长一段时间里，它于他都没有任何实质上的诱惑。并非他不配，只是有一个足够优秀又受宠的兄长在前，他觉得争夺并没有什么意义。维拉德是很优秀，他看起来更像未来的皇帝，只是他死得不明不白，让他的弟弟对这位置倒了胃口。   
此时他走在教学楼的走廊内，门缝里不时传出声音，弗朗西斯三世啦，腰椎棘突啦，人人手持心中圣旗啦……直到某个声音让他停下了脚步。  
最开始他不知道自己为什么会这么做，在记忆里他并不能找出相关的人物，但这个声音，直率清亮又带着点磁性的声音——可以说是一下子就吸引了他的注意。  
他同时注意到的是，这个声音所承载的情感和他想象的——或说意识里描绘的——有些不同。  
约翰向校长表示他不需要更多的陪同，同时命他的随从留在原地。他按着门把，尽量小声地打开门，那声音马上清晰了起来——  
将①式放到右边的分母上，公式得证。  
约翰在后排找了个位置坐下，讲师在黑板上完成最后的书写，转过身来：“有什么问题吗？”  
哦。约翰在心里轻呼一声，真的是他。  
“请讲，贝尔先生。”哈罗德·芬奇扬扬下巴，他的残疾并没有影响到这种动作。  
“如果函数在闭区间的两端点不连续，它是不是就无效了？”  
“好问题。”勋爵用赞同的语气说，“事实是，不一定。如果两端的极限——左端点的右极限和右端点的左极限存在的话，公式依然成立。我们可以令这两个极限为——”他的目光落在了约翰身上，露出惊讶的神色。约翰飞快地挥手示意他继续，但已经有学生扭过头来，好奇地看他。  
“——为m和M，”芬奇刻意维持平静的音调露出了分吃力，回身在黑板上写下新的公式，“这即是公式推论的表达式……”  
约翰一直坐到了下课，芬奇回答了几个问题，拿起手提包走了过来。他没有带手杖，脚下一瘸一拐地，但似乎习惯了这种姿态，反而比宴会上显得自然。勋爵看了王子一眼，之前对学生的柔和与热忱已消失不见。“尊敬的——先生。”他走到约翰面前，后者打量着他，没有起身。“你可以叫我里瑟先生。”王子灵光一闪，道。  
芬奇对这个谐音眯了眯眼，微一俯身道：“里瑟先生。很荣幸您的旁听。”  
“乐于如此。您还有别的课吗？”约翰站起身，芬奇的视线被迫仰了起来，“我今天第一次来，能有您帮忙介绍就太好了。”  
讲师看着他，用平淡的语气道：“我相信您值得更好的同伴，但如果您不嫌弃我的无趣的话，我很乐于效劳。”  
“再见，惠斯勒教授。”最后一个收拾好东西的学生从他们身边走过。约翰等他走远了，盯着芬奇，似笑非笑地说：“‘惠斯勒——教授’。”  
他以为这么做会激怒对方，但芬奇退开了一步，行了个标准的礼。约翰马上收起了戏谑的表情。  
“尊敬的殿下，请原谅我之前的失礼。”  
约翰静了一刻。“无妨。”他的声音变得冷淡起来，“您的配合让我重新感受到了作为学生的乐趣。”  
勋爵没答话，垂手站在一旁。王子无声地叹了口气，走在了前面。  
“为什么要用一个假名呢？勋爵？”  
“请允许我斗胆用这个形容，”芬奇道，“您刚感受到的身为普通学生的乐趣，正是我想以这个名字得到的。”  
“一个普通教授的乐趣？”  
“是的。”  
“我恐怕刚剥夺了您的乐趣。”  
“请千万别这么说。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为臣子应该先满足他主人的需要，您若说这是’剥夺’，我是万万承受不起的。”  
约翰笑了一下，“我好像明白您为什么不喜欢社交了。”  
芬奇诧异地望向他。  
“这些繁文缛节。我相信您对每个人都能说出这么礼貌的话，但是这么做您怕是不那么乐意的。”  
“殿下——”  
“我不是在指责，勋爵，每个人都有权利把自己的精力放在他觉得——有趣的事上。”他换下了“有价值”这个表达，“得一方讲台，面对少年赤诚的心、求知若渴的目光——您确实选择了一件令人羡慕的事。”  
“您过奖了。”  
约翰忽略了这个礼节性的谦辞，“但是我很好奇的是，您何须用假名来教学？哈罗德·芬奇勋爵的名声不是更容易让您得到学生的景仰吗？”  
“我很感激帝国给我的荣誉，但是这份荣誉与我的教学水平无关。”芬奇一板一眼地说，“我只希望学生是为了我讲的内容来听课，而不是为了我这个人。”  
王子点点头：“这倒很有道理。”他们漫步到了窗口旁，约翰望出去，校园内庭的花池里开着蓝紫色的鸢尾，曲折的小径上，有结伴的学生谈天。  
“我们或许都想跳出自己的角色，去试试别的身份。就像对比实验一样，要剔除掉所有不相关的因素才能找到关键性的那部分。”他扶着窗框道，“教授，您可以从这玻璃的反光看到两个穿着常服的男人，就在十步之外，他们是我的卫士。除此之外，没有什么能表明我的身份。”  
芬奇点头表示了解，但有些困惑。  
“我希望您现在把我当做一个普通人，当做约翰·里瑟。”  
教授露出了惊讶的表情。“这或许——”  
“不太合适？亲爱的教授，是谁刚才说主人的需求在臣子之前的呢？”  
“这于我无碍，殿下，但您的利益或许会在这种行为中受损。”芬奇解释道，“谁能向您保证我的人品？”  
约翰意味深长地看了他一眼：“哦，勋爵，我不会把危险的事告诉您的。如果那些要命的秘密被泄露了出来，您也绝不会是第一个被怀疑的。”  
他说得这么直率，芬奇露出了困窘的神色。“请原谅我。”  
“为了你保护自己吗？勋爵，我没有那么不公平。”约翰把目光又放回了花园里，“现在，教授，请告诉我内庭那个棕色头发的男孩儿是谁。”  
芬奇走上前望了一眼，“希金斯·魏玛先生，物理系的学生。”  
“他身边的那位呢？”  
“皮尔斯·罗根先生，来自数学系。”  
约翰有了些兴趣：“那走廊那里的呢？”  
“琼斯·诺兰和克里斯·诺兰兄弟，文学院的。”  
“您能认出他们所有人？”约翰问。  
“只是这几位罢了。您知道，老师容易记住刻苦和淘气的学生。”  
王子看看他，从窗边走开：“我听说，您的女儿也已经16岁了，为什么从未在社交场露过面？”  
“她在别国留学。”  
“一个人吗？”  
“有仆人陪着。”  
“您真放得下心。要是我有个女儿的话——”约翰顿住了，静了一刻又道，“您只有一个孩子。”  
芬奇点点头。  
“如您再晋级的话，爵位的继承就是问题了。”  
“哦，我们家怕是没法有下一个爵士了。但这倒不是个问题。”  
约翰看了他一眼，他扯了扯嘴唇道:“我们家并没有什么需要用爵位来彰显的高贵血脉，内人与我相伴九年，一直是市井百姓。我侥幸得到现在的身份时，她已辞世五年。若要为一个继承人去续弦——实在不是我能接受的。 ”  
王子安静了片刻，勋爵道:“若说谁该惦记着继承人的话，您才是那一个。”  
大王子的子嗣不被承认，几位公主远嫁国外，而他已近不惑之年却一个孩子也没有，谁都没法不为之担忧。  
“您怕是第一百个催我的人了。”约翰顺着楼梯走下去，闲闲地说，“要说帝国继承人的责任，第一就是做个优良的种马了。”  
他粗鲁的词汇吓了芬奇一跳。“别试着否认它，教授，”他赶在后者谢罪之前继续说，“这固然不是评价一个继承人的唯一原则，但也是极重要的了。一个王子——他有才能最好，如果没有，那多几个后代便足以弥补，因为不说别的，光是足够的子嗣就已经为国家的稳定立了大功了——请您起来。”  
芬奇已行了大礼。“请您宽恕。”  
“没有什么好宽恕的，教授。您要是再不起来，暴露了我的身份，那会儿才需要求我宽恕。”  
教授只得站了起来。“如您所见，这便是这重身份让人难受的地方，你们都对我小心翼翼的，好像我是个喷火的狮子一样，你们这群人倒好，在礼节里把自己隐藏得严严实实的，一点儿都不露出自己的真面目。”王子一扭头三步并两步跳下了台阶，“您要谈公平吗？这才是最大的不公平。”  
他扭头望向平台上的勋爵，后者刚从大礼对身体带来的不适中恢复过来，听到这话，脸色更加苍白了。  
“我……”芬奇想要谢罪，却被约翰先前的话顶着，一时竟不知道该回什么好。  
“您想让我愉快一点儿吗？”约翰说。芬奇点了点头。  
“从现在开始，把我当成一个普通人——是的，我刚才说过——但是从现在开始，我不许您向我谢罪、行礼、说您不敢当，只许使用普通的礼节。”  
芬奇的后背冒起了汗，约翰却胜利般地笑了起来。“行了，您让我觉得您受了极大的委屈。”他伸过手，揽住了勋爵的手臂，“就当这是在讨好您的主人吧，教授，为他演一场戏。您得记住，您是不会因为演技好受罚的。”  
芬奇觉得自己后背的汗毛都炸起来了，但他只得任约翰把自己带过去，顺着花园小径走到那几个学生旁边。  
“惠斯勒教授。”罗根第一个发现了他们。  
“先生们。”芬奇道。  
“这位是？”  
“约翰·里瑟先生。”芬奇停顿了一下，感觉自己的袖子被扯了下，只得硬着头皮道，“他是莫雷尔银行的办事员，来为校长办一笔手续的。”  
“凑巧见到了我亲爱的教授。”约翰自然地向芬奇歪了歪头，“您的学生还是这样上进，真是让人欣慰。”  
魏玛和罗根面面相觑。“真是稀奇，”魏玛笑着说，“教授竟然会带朋友来，您一定是位贵客了。”  
“哪里，不过是蒙他不弃罢了。”约翰露出了个令人惊奇的职业性的微笑，好像他真的是个办事员似的，“我听说您在物理系，是个很有前途的学生。”  
“要说学术，我可实在没有那个才能。要说生活的话，每年五万马克的收入，倒还算舒适。”  
“莫雷尔银行？可是北方的那一家？”罗根问。  
“正是。”芬奇赶在约翰之前回答道，“难得有人听说。”  
“家父在北方驻扎时，曾在那提过几笔款子。首都这边确实很少听闻，大概是没有参与过什么投机生意的缘故吧。”罗根道，“可是这年头，没在公债股票上打几个滚，怎么算得上真正的银行家呢。”  
“但您要说是稳妥，我行可从来没有延期支付过。”约翰道。  
“那倒是。”罗根点头，“莫雷尔银行在北方信誉极佳。”  
“说到这个，你们可听说了那不勒斯的冉先生？”  
芬奇没搭话，不动声色地往约翰那看了一眼，后者道:“法国公债吗？他恐怕得了七成的利吧？那可真叫人眼红。”  
“加上环球遗产公司的投资，少说也赚了有三百万马克。”魏玛说。  
“环球遗产公司？那不是家保险公司吗？”芬奇问。  
“教授，”魏玛笑道，“您在书斋里待得太久啦！保险公司也是金融活动的玩家呀。”  
芬奇扁着嘴扬扬眉，表示自己对这个话题并不感兴趣。学生们和约翰东拉西扯了一番，终于放过了他们。  
“您真是叫人惊讶，”勋爵扯了扯自己的领口，之前冒的一身汗粘着他的衬衫，“要是我说您是造船厂的厂主，您大概也能这样口若悬河咯？”  
“只要您不说我是王子，就是刽子手我也演得。啊，”王子叹了口气，“真是痛快。”  
“可要是您被拆穿了呢？”  
“您不会让他们拆穿我的。”  
“为什么？”  
“您还是想做那个普普通通的教授的，不是吗？”约翰挽起了自己的袖子，“您不会让人以为自己交了个爱说谎的坏朋友的。”  
芬奇蹙起眉看了他一眼，又转过脸去。“您生气了吗？”他问。  
“为您效劳只有荣幸。”勋爵声音平板。  
“您真的生气啦？”约翰停下脚步。  
他原来走在前面，此时芬奇不得不停下来，看着他，一言不发。王子等了片刻，无奈地说:“除了谢罪您真的没什么要对我讲的吗？”  
“那么，'您还满意吗'？”勋爵的嘴唇几乎没有动。“'里瑟先生'？”  
约翰歪过了脸。  
“您已经享尽了愉快，捉弄够我这个老实人了吧？”芬奇用十分柔和却字节清晰的语气说。  
王子嗅到了其中嘲讽的味道，却微笑了起来:“您看，您现在会和王子置气了，这不是进步么？”  
“我感谢您的宽宏大量。”勋爵嘴边最后的弧度也消失了，他转过上身，那两个卫士远远地站在教学楼外的台阶下，感受到他的注视，立马绷直了身。“您应该还有更重要的事做，要我叫门房把您的车夫找来吗？”  
约翰收起了笑意，向一个卫士挥了挥手，后者便忠实地去执行这项任务了。“和您共处的这段日子很愉快，勋爵。”他抱起手臂，“还要请您原谅我的叨扰——宽恕，如果您喜欢的话。”  
芬奇静了一刻，若有所思地说：“这个词可太严重了。”  
约翰笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀，登上了停在面前的马车。马夫娴熟地扬鞭起步，那辆装饰华丽的四轮马车便在两匹脚步轻捷的黑马的牵引下驶向了大门。  
惠斯勒教授在原地站了一会儿，转身走向了自己的办公室。


	2. Chapter 2

哈罗德·芬奇，如读者们所见，对社交和攀附权势不仅毫无兴趣，甚至称得上是厌恶。意外地被王子“偶遇”之后，他发现自己有些轻敌，只得打起十二分的精神来面对这个身份高贵的挑战者。王子预想的无影无踪并未发生，事实是，勋爵不仅出现在了剧院、博物馆，还罕见地参加了几场舞会。但令约翰感到沮丧的是，芬奇现身的无一不是名流云集的场合，就是他真的想走过去搭上几句话，也会因为暴露在社交猛兽刀一般锐利的目光下而犹豫一番。结果是，他仿佛总能遇到勋爵，但除了冷淡的微笑和礼仪，他什么也得不到。  
勋爵的精明或许就在于此。不过与此同时，他也可惜着浪费在这种种筹谋和不得不采取的举动上的精力。他的其他身份受到了影响，事务不得不进行压缩，而惠斯勒教授的荷兰行也必须坐实，所以他索性在几周后去了荷兰，彻底逃出了王子的视线。  
仲夏时节勋爵悄然回国，在乡下消磨完了最后的暑热。当他确定王子诡异的热情逝去之后，他便回到了首都城外自己的居所。正当芬奇气定神闲地在心里的规划图上给这件事打上“虚惊一场”的图钉时，他又一次遇到了约翰。约翰·里瑟，准确地说。  
事情的发生地是谁也觉得不合适的教堂。芬奇在发现王子踪影的瞬间就躲了起来，待到他定下神仔细观察时，他发现约翰在神坛前徘徊了一会儿，左顾右盼，好像在提防着什么。勋爵不由得开始担心，这个靠剥离自己的身份来寻求刺激的男人，是不是打算在神明身上讨纪念品了。这时教堂东翼匆匆走进一个修女，向约翰挥了挥手，便朝来路退了出去。王子马上跟在她身后，勋爵待他们走出正堂，才谨慎地追了过去。  
王子跟随修女走到院墙下，后者拨开柔软的藤蔓，从那下面提出了一个大篮子，把它交给了王子。约翰没有拖延，篮子一到手便向后门走去，转身的时候，芬奇发现那篮子里似乎装着一些布料。在大脑中描绘着周围的状况（幸运的是，这座教堂是他捐助过的机构之一，方位还算熟悉），芬奇从另一翼绕了出去，正好看到约翰准备爬上一辆只有单马拉的简陋马车。他犹豫了一下，那马车便行了出去。此时前去追踪就太不妥当了，但如果从正门坐上自己的车，应该还能悄悄跟在后面。芬奇正想着要撤回去，却见那马未行几步，身上却都是亮亮的汗，鼻孔往外喷着气。他还不敢确定，马儿突然嘶鸣一声，跃起了前蹄。勋爵感觉自己的脸上的血色在飞快地逝去，“快下来！现在！”他不顾一切地喊道。惊马落蹄便狂奔起来，约翰抱起篮子里的东西，闪电般地从车夫的座位上跳了下来。他被马车运动的惯性带了一下，好在惊马还没进入全速，他翻滚一周就卸下了力。  
芬奇跑上前去，约翰还抱着那东西，听到动静手肘一撑站起了身。两人都是目瞪口呆。  
“勋爵？”  
芬奇只看着他怀里。“老天。”  
布包袱里的婴儿受了这一番刺激，大声嚎哭起来。  
“这不是我的。”王子马上澄清。  
空马车哐哐啷啷地冲上了大路，没过多久，他们听到了猛烈的撞击声。听到这响声，芬奇的脸煞白一片。“我的车在前门。”他说，约翰会意，两人马上向前门奔去。刚走到正堂，勋爵便见马夫跑了过来。“出什么事了？”芬奇问。  
“有盗贼在前面堵路！已经有辆车撞毁在那里了！”  
王子和勋爵交换了一下眼神。“从原路回去可能吗？”后者问。  
“来不及了，他们已经看见您的车了。”  
“这可是教堂！”芬奇一说完就意识到了这话的天真，“该死！”  
这教堂立在远离城市的山上，他难道还指望那些人会敬畏神明么？  
“我们可以从山路下去。”约翰道，“他们会先来搜你的车，我们可以抓紧这中间的时间。”  
“你熟悉路吗？”芬奇问。  
“她熟悉。”约翰指指听到声响走进正堂的修女，后者忙点点头。  
“好吧。陶先生，”他把自己的怀表拿出来扔给马夫，“把你身上的东西都交给他们，如果问起来，就说你的主人从原路跑回去了。”  
马夫慌张地接了，看着它出神。“陶！我回头会给你个一模一样的。”勋爵警告道。  
他们从堂后的土路离开，约翰抱着那婴儿走在最前面，修女在中间指路，芬奇跟在最后。走了一段，修女必须回去了，她让他们尽量选向东的路，在婴儿脸上吻了一下便离开了。  
“下去之后我们怎么办？”勋爵道，“他们给你的马下了药，绝不会是普通的盗贼。这孩子是什么来历？”  
“一言难尽，不过谢谢你，勋爵，帮我节省了很多解释的时间。”约翰道，“我们可以找个地窖，或者在附近农户的家里躲一夜。”  
“我不觉得农户家会比修道院结实。”  
“我们或许会找到一口枯井的，芬奇，乐观点。”  
他们下了山，找到了最近的农户。这户人没有任何交通工具，约翰提议他们躲在地窖里，但户主的表情表明那绝对不是个好主意。最后农户的妻子走了出来，用一卷半旧棉布代替之前的包裹包好了婴儿，揉乱了她的头发，然后用泥水在她本来雪白的皮肤伪装出皮藓的样子。  
“这能管用吗？”勋爵忧虑地想。约翰扯着他到了卧室，王子的皮肤还没从征战中恢复过来，微黑的肤色配农家的服饰倒还挺相称，他就显得格外奇怪了。最后约翰拿走了他的眼镜和丝绸领带，扯松他挺括的外套，让他假扮一个来收粮的商人。  
整装后不久，盗贼便来到了这里。约翰假装一个佃农，用缺了口的碗喝水，想要逗弄婴儿却被户主的妻子赶走了。户主和芬奇讨价还价，顺便帮他摆出粮商常有的姿态。两个盗贼进门时众人都显得惊恐意外，而他们一眼就看到了女人怀里的孩子，马上冲来抢夺。女人用一串当地土语咒骂了他们，农户也冲上前挡在妻子面前。盗贼之一推开他抢过了孩子，交给了另一个人，那人看看这个灰眉蹙眼的婴儿，又拆开她的包裹皮看了看，嫌恶地把她丢还给了女人。  
自以为找错了人，低一级的盗贼一手放在枪袋上，向他的头示意。芬奇的心狂跳起来，约翰沉下了腰，户主则望向了靠墙放着的铁耙。盗贼头领向下属使了个眼色，后者便把枪往桌上一摔，索性假戏真做，抢劫起来。  
两人的手法并不精道，芬奇只被抢走了钱包，农户被抢走了一些零票，而约翰藏在矮柜后的手枪更是没被发现。他们离开之后，王子把自己的宝石袖扣(他们居然没抢走这个)送给了这家人，勋爵摸着被搜过的口袋，庆幸自己把最昂贵的东西交给了马夫。若是被搜出来，他的粮商身份就彻底不保了。  
约翰问起了一户人家的位置，原来他为了掩人耳目，特意在山下换了那户人的车，同行的人也在那里接应。农户夫妇向他们指了路，距离约三里。  
“你或许现在愿意说说这个孩子的来历了？”走在夏末秋初下午的日光下，芬奇道。  
“您现在变得好奇了嘛，勋爵，不怕惹麻烦了？”  
“我看得出您也同样不想这件事败露，另外，看在那群人不惜费力伪装车祸的份上，您的对手并不平凡。”  
约翰的面孔冷了下来。“哦，要不是为了防止被追究，他们或许刚才就对那户人动手了。”他说，“这是杜瓦尔公爵的私生子，公爵厌恶她身为平民的母亲，便要把她们母女都杀死。”  
芬奇怔了一下，然后摇了摇头:“竟做到这种份上。”  
“若是为了遗产或是抚养费倒不必这么狠心，只可惜公爵看重名誉，这种事泄露出去，可是要了他的命一般。”  
勋爵沉默了一会儿，道:“你打算把她送到哪去？”  
“她舅舅和舅母还活着，也不知道她母亲的死因。我们只要劝告他们把她当成亲生女儿养，就不会出太大的问题。”  
“公爵知道他们的存在吗？”  
“我想是知道的，不过他们和这女孩儿的母亲联系很少，不是首先被怀疑的对象。如果真的怕被发现的话，搬家或者更名改姓都是办法。毕竟是小户人家，没有那么多负担。”  
芬奇不由得看了他一眼：“但这一切和您有什么关系呢？为什么要冒这么大的险做这件事？”  
“您是在询问我的动机吗，勋爵？”  
勋爵犹豫了一下。“您完全可以叫自己的手下办这件事。”  
“我得费些功夫从我们敏感的公爵面前掩去自己的痕迹，而这次事情发展得太突然，我只能亲自过来。”约翰道。  
“如果公爵真如你所说的那样在意名声，他是绝不会被一句‘下落不明’打发走的。殿下，他总会找到那户人家去，甚至会找到您头上来。”  
大路尽头扬起一阵尘土，隐隐传来了马蹄声。芬奇不安地看了一眼约翰，后者比了个“放心”的手势。  
“那我们就得格外留意扫尾的工作了。嘿！萨米恩！”  
马车逐渐减速，溜着小步子停在了他们面前。马夫是个瘦小的年轻人，戴着顶草帽，表情冷淡。 “我看到那群人了，”马夫道，竟然是女性的声音，“等他们离开了我才过来的，遇上什么麻烦了没？” 她的语气就像是在说，我真不在乎你遇上了什么，但出于礼貌我必须这么问一句。 “没有什么大问题。肖，这是哈罗德——” “克莱恩（Crane）。”勋爵平静地说。 女人撇了撇嘴，斜了约翰一眼。“你自己把关。上车。” 芬奇只当她不知道约翰的身份。婴儿舅舅的家在几十里外的村庄里，马车一路疾驰，几次转弯都令人心惊肉跳，但约翰面不改色，好像早就习惯了这样凶悍的驭风。婴儿受不得这样的颠簸，没多久便惊醒啼哭起来。他们好好劝慰安抚了她，用马车里的牛奶（芬奇不由好奇那一大篮的食物是否就是王子的常备）给她喂食，她才安静下来，眨巴着泪水涟涟的大眼睛看着他们。一个幼小生命所受的波折如此直白地袒露在他们面前，实在叫人难受。过了一会儿，小女孩儿又哭了起来，这次两人都有些手忙脚乱，她不想吃也不想喝，推开靠近自己的人，连抚摸都不愿意接受。约翰担心她是受了凉，忙把包袱扎紧，婴儿反而哭得更大声了。芬奇忽然醒悟过来：她是尿湿了。 约翰的膝盖成了尿布台，芬奇解开包袱，婴儿的尿布已经湿了一大片，连包袱皮都沾湿了。他把它扯下来，拿出自己的手绢，但它实在太小了。约翰把自己的领巾递过去，他拿来反过来折叠几次垫好，用扯成条的手绢固定在了婴儿腰上。沾湿的包袱皮只能换掉，好在农户妻子的那块棉布还在，虽旧却很干净，便裹在了婴儿身上。忙完这一切，婴儿终于从嚎哭变为了低低的啜泣，靠在约翰怀里，不久就撅着嘴睡着了。两人这才松了一口气，各自靠在座位里安静了下来。 “你怎么会知道这样做的？”约翰问，“我知道换尿布之类的事，但做尿布还是第一次见。” 芬奇靠在马车内壁上，听到这话勾了勾嘴角：“你要是亲手带过一个孩子的话，这样的事也会很快熟悉起来的。”他向约翰伸过手，后者让他把婴儿抱了过去。他拍着那个熟睡的小生物，对她微笑起来。 “你的女儿？” 芬奇点点头：“出门的时候总会发生各种各样的意外，有领巾还算好的，有一次我们什么布料都没有，只好把袖子各剪了半只给她用。” 约翰笑了起来。 “格蕾丝还把那件衬衫保留了下来，本来是想让梅西纳感受一下养育之苦的，结果她每次看到它都要笑。” 虽然是早就听说了的姓名，此时却觉得尤其生动。“梅西纳16岁了，”他问，“为什么还没在社交圈里露过面？” “她这几年都在外面游学，也就没时间做这些。” “‘几年’？令爱在那么小的时候便独自出去闯荡了吗？” “她的家庭教师一直陪着她，还有结交的朋友，格罗夫斯博士，你或许听说过？” “那个自称为‘根’的？”约翰笑着摇摇头，“她可是激变论的疯狂拥趸。” “但无疑有她自己的特长。”芬奇扬扬眉，“梅西纳也够大了，能判断谁值得做朋友。” “支持某个理论——确实比年收入和家世这些因素考量起来要有趣。” 他们对视一眼，达成了共识。 那之后又过了约一个钟头，他们到达了目的地。那是一间整洁的小屋，门前有几只鸡，一个妇人在摘菜，她的丈夫在用粗制的烟管吸烟。约翰向他们解释了来意，假称自己是孩子母亲以前的房东，说孩子的父亲是个死在战场上的士兵，孩子的母亲则因为事故去世了。他把一串金项链给了他们，说是那个早逝的女人留给孩子的。金项链分量不轻不重，像是对小夫妻所能积攒的。这对夫妇还没有孩子，这个白嫩可亲的婴儿（他们在马车上给她擦掉了那些泥水）让他们欣喜不已，当场就表示要当亲生女儿养大。芬奇全程一言不发，肖等在外面的车上，吃着一个火腿三明治。 那对夫妇还在感谢并试图询问更多关于他们的亲人的事时，肖忽然走了进来，看看约翰，没说话。王子在那简短的对视中明白了她的意思，问：“还有多久？” “还来得及，交给我，你们俩自己走回去。” 约翰点点头，肖从这家人借了个枕头包出了襁褓的形状，然后借了芬奇的礼帽，提着包裹走了出去。 “我们也不便在此久留了，本该在晚饭前回去，现在能在城门关上前赶回去就不错了。”约翰说，“对了，来的路上听说有人家被抢了，你们得小心点。” “安全起见，请把门锁上好。”芬奇道。 走出这户人家，他们看到约翰的马车向来的地方驰了过去，更远的地方，是另一片尘土飞扬。肖已经戴上了芬奇的帽子，在两车快要相遇时拐进了一条小路。那辆车不久也追随着她驰进了那条路。 “他们得在这七拐八拐追好一会儿呢，我们得避开他们。”约翰说着，走向了大路下面的农田。他们从高高的玉米地里穿过去，走到农田边缘的树林里。王子早前规划好了路线，顺着这林子走下去是另一个村子，它比先前的那个要大一些，或许能找到些代步工具。此时太阳已下了山，周围的光线越来越暗，让他们更容易隐藏踪迹，但也更难看清前路。初秋的夜晚，树林里早早起了雾气，他们没有照明的工具，只能依稀辨别着树木生长的特征来寻找方向。过了一会儿，月光从枝叶间洒下了来，带来了一点可贵的安慰。 “累了吗？”听到身后的叹息，约翰问。 “哦，不，只是不太擅长晚上在野地穿行。” “我忘了您腿脚不方便。” “唔，”芬奇发出了一声“我就知道”的感慨，“请别那样说。它或许没法让我跑起来，但还没到拖后腿的程度。” “为什么不用手杖呢？您在皇宫的晚宴上不是用过的吗？” “您听过那句谚语吗？如果想让一个人成为瘸子，给他一根拐杖就够了。在皇宫——”他迈过一段树根，“我得尊重皇室的礼仪，但私下里？我只希望那东西离我远一点。” “有脾气呀，芬奇。” “人都有些偏好的，殿下。” “你可以叫我约翰。” “那太僭越了。” “那么里瑟。” “好吧，里瑟先生。您从这个身份里得到了什么呢？” 约翰沉思了片刻。“一切，芬奇。” “一切？” “如果我说是普通人的生活，您一定会笑话我。约翰·里瑟是拥有王子的权势和财富的同时又跳出王子局限的身份。想象一个全集，里面有一个子集叫做约翰王子，它的子集是王子的特权，然后我们求去掉特权的王子子集的补集，他就是约翰·里瑟。” 芬奇勾起了唇。“但那明显不是’一切’，里瑟先生。” “它是的，它是我想要的一切。”他慢下脚步，芬奇看看他，然后两人笑着移开了视线。 他们都是作弊者，这个国家，甚至是这个世界的。关于这件事，他们彼此都有同感。  
约翰忽然低哼一声，倒了下去。芬奇试图去扶他，却被他推开了。他的手劲很大，芬奇连退几步坐倒在地上。“你还好吗？”诧异地，芬奇问道。约翰只是抽着气，单膝跪在地上，抱着另一条腿的膝盖。“我想……大概吧……”他咬牙说。芬奇走过去蹲下身，发现他脚腕上咬着一只齿牙锋利的兽夹，鲜血从衣料下渗了出来。“是捕兽夹。”芬奇说，光是看着这情景他就觉得背后直冒冷汗，“大概是为了防止狼或者狐狸——”他惊奇地看向里瑟，后者刚低笑了一声，就像是疼得失去神志时发出的怪声一样——但他确实翘起了嘴角。“里瑟先生？”芬奇问。  
“捕兽夹，”约翰又笑了一声，混杂在疼痛的哎呦里，“老天，只是捕兽夹！”他搓了搓自己的脸，觉得十分滑稽，“抱歉，芬奇，我还以为这是地雷呢！”  
芬奇哭笑不得又关切地说：“这当然不是。”  
“抱歉，我只觉得脚底下一软，想也没想就把你推出去了。老天。”他捂起脸又笑了几声，“真是太难堪了。”  
“没关系。”芬奇把他的手从脸前拉开，男人表情复杂，自嘲却还有一点……庆幸？“我去找找有什么能把你救出来，好吗？”  
“好的。”  
勋爵就这月光在附近搜寻了一番，找了几根树枝，在捕兽夹的钢齿间试了试，选了一根合适的。他把树枝压在夹口，用石块轻敲使它迫开兽夹，直到里瑟的脚能从中脱出来。约翰坐了下去，小心地把伤足放在地上，饶是如此，他依然嘶了一声。“伤到骨头了吗？”芬奇问。“感觉起来不像。”他回答。“别动它，跟腱断裂没有多大的疼痛，但同样有严重的后果。”芬奇摘下了自己的领巾，用两根树枝固定好了他的脚腕。  
“还有多远到那边的村子？”勋爵问。  
“大概……再有二十多分钟吧。”他说。  
“我去找人过来。”芬奇站起了身，忽又想到了什么，“这兽夹看起来还很新。”  
约翰的脸白了白：“前面可能还有。罢了，我们等到明早再走吧。”  
“不，我想的是，它是用来防什么的呢？”芬奇望向林子深处，那边树木愈发葱茏，月光也难以照亮。  
约翰仔细打量起了那只可怖的铁夹子。“最有可能的是狼。”  
芬奇回过身看他，喉结动了动。“我们不能待在这儿。”  
约翰点点头，扶着他勉强站起了身。“我需要一只拐杖。”芬奇从之前的树枝里找了最粗的一根，他点了点，觉得还算得力。  
“走吧。”  
这次他们沉默了下来，脚步谨慎了许多。约翰用拐杖拨开被野草遮盖的地面，以免下面藏着别的机关。芬奇扶着他的手臂，虽然脚步不稳，却始终没有影响到两人的行走。走出树林的时候，感觉就像过去了一个世纪。眼前开阔的田野是那么可亲，银辉遍洒的世界，是坦诚而开朗的形态。他们穿过那片麦田，风吹来一阵阵谷物清淡的味道，白日里太阳给予它们的，此时它们也予给路过的旅人。约翰因疼痛和紧张而出的汗渐渐被吹干了，他拉着芬奇的手，两人的手心还是温热潮湿的。  
“你上过战场吗，芬奇？”  
“从来没有。”  
“唔，对于和我们的帝国作战的人来说，地雷真是很可怕的东西。”  
“那毕竟是他们的发明，狡诈的典范。”  
“嗯哼。前一秒你什么都不知道，下一秒，砰，粉身碎骨。附近的人也会被弹片所伤。”  
勋爵沉默了一刻。“那很可怕。”  
“人本来就是可怕的。人在面对敌人的时候，比面对野兽还要凶狠残忍。我们不愿意承认这一点，但杀死对方的时候，我们也知道那是我们的同类。”  
芬奇没回话。  
“您讨厌那些称谓，不是吗？”约翰问。  
“什么？”  
“‘旋转炮台之父’，’军械艺术家’——”  
“是的。”芬奇打断了他。  
约翰看了他一眼，“如果这能让您感觉好一点的话，您的发明让我们提早结束了战争。”  
“但它还会回来的。和其他的新的发明家一起，像是，’机关枪之父’，’加榴炮之父’，’迫击炮之父’，’胡椒瓶手枪之父’……他们永远不会停止，不同的只是早或晚。”芬奇说，“而他们也会得到一个勋爵的头衔，在首都买一套宅子，在晚会里得到一模一样的赞扬：您为国家做出了杰出的贡献。请原谅，我对我们的军队没有任何意见。”他补充道。  
“我理解。”约翰道。  
很奇异的，这句话芬奇完全相信了。他甚至没有一点的怀疑，没有去寻求确证的冲动，只是约翰这么说了，他就相信了。  
“我们都恨那些不得不做的恶事。”  
他们终于进入村庄里并找到一户有车的人家时，已经是后半夜了。好在那户主准备早起去城里，便答应了他们搭便车的请求。这是个种粮的农家，牛车上满满地堆着麦子，他们看着车面面相觑，主人则大方地让他们坐在收成上。他们还在犹豫，主人说大个子已经受了伤，麦子被压一压倒没什么。只好坐了上去。  
大麦其实被固定得很结实，坐上去也没有特别松软的感觉。然而经过了一天一夜的奔波，两人几乎一歇下来就感觉眼皮发沉。约翰在麦堆上躺了下来，芬奇盘腿坐了一会儿，后背酸麻不堪。  
约翰打了个盹，醒来发现他还坐着，叫他也躺下来，他以不合礼仪拒绝了。“哈罗德，”王子问，“如果你的朋友拒绝和你一起休息，你能接受吗？”勋爵望向他，张了张嘴，反驳的话如何也说不出口。“我需要一个朋友。”约翰望着他道，“一个不在乎我的身份，只在乎我究竟是谁的人。告诉我，哈罗德，我值得做你的朋友吗？”  
芬奇被他最后一句话击败了。“里瑟先生，你值得做任何人的友伴。”他侧躺下来，看着对方的眼睛，“如果美德是一种通货，你将成为亿万富翁。而你是亿万富翁的时候，你的朋友也将看到它真正的泉源，因为权势和才能不能保护它不流逝，只能因为它的存在而熠熠发光。”

 

小剧场  
“肖你为什么浑身是水”  
“你说要扫清后患，我就把你的车开进河里去了”  
“哦我的马——不，他们以为你和孩子死了？”  
“(点头)”  
“干得漂亮萨米恩，马我就不追究了”  
“约翰”  
“嗯”  
“别想赖掉首都广场的晚饭”


	3. Chapter 3

他们共度了很多时光。属于约翰·里瑟和哈罗德·芬奇的时光。他们在赛马场相遇，在小酒馆里碰面。他们一起去剧院，穿戴得朴素坐在四五排的位置。他们傍晚出城去，在附近的小村庄游览一晚，披着晨曦回到城门初开的城市。里瑟偶尔会在惠斯勒教授的课上出现，明明知道课程的安排时间却还是早到，听他讲半节课再一起离开。有时他们在正规的社交场合相遇，王子维持着高傲的礼貌，勋爵也只是象征性地寒暄，但不被人注意的时候，他们的目光总会碰到一起。  
初冬时节，一场雨把在校园散步的惠斯勒教授浇了个透，他只当是着凉，药也没吃就继续工作去了。只是天气一天天地冷下去，感冒不见好，却跟着严重了起来。当教授终于反应过来向学校告假的时候，他已经被鼻塞和止不住的喷嚏缠住，连入睡都变得困难了。  
芬奇勋爵开始了自己的养病大业。他住到了城郊的别墅，除了打理花园和看书，不进行任何其他的活动。里瑟写了三封信来问候，均得到了轻松的回复，但勋爵总也不露面，让他放不下心来。终于里瑟找到了机会溜出城来，趁着傍晚的昏暗光线到了勋爵的家里。他多少吓到了窝在沙发读书的芬奇，尤其是当他把窗子推起来，猫一样迅捷地从缝隙里溜进来的时候。但很明显，芬奇的愉快胜过了惊讶和不安，约翰得到了一次彻底的来自友人的招待，作为里瑟被介绍给了别墅的管家和仆人。  
芬奇还是在打喷嚏，糟糕的是，现在他还开始咳嗽了。病来如山倒到底不是一句轻松的话，况且芬奇有段时间没生过病，体内的抗体都不足以应对这愈演愈烈的病情。里瑟惦记友人要早早休息，坐了不久便告辞了。不过从那天开始，里瑟便时不时地来探望一番。里瑟的时间总是不确定的，因此一有机会，他就像是蝴蝶似的飞去了芬奇家。  
芬奇乐于接待他，但是他自己的病情变得越来越扰人了。咳嗽让他嗓子嘶哑，睡眠不佳的情形只增不减。他只得说很少的话，用更多的时间来听。里瑟开始随芬奇病情的变化找新的相处方式，他端起友人看着犯愁的厚本书念诵，在友人家下厨，把他的马里努阿猎犬从宫里偷带出来（最开始芬奇被吓了一跳，但是那条狗对他非常温顺，让他最终接受了它）在友人的后花园里玩。他们的默契在增加，在芬奇很少说话、精力又不怎么充足的情形下，这变化更加明显。管家惊讶于里瑟能在芬奇还没做出任何动作前就把他需要的东西递过去，而芬奇也发现，那种不言则明的情况越来越多了。  
他们遵守着彼此的底线。里瑟对皇宫事务一概不谈，芬奇也很少问候他的妻子。他知道勋爵避讳权力的角斗，而芬奇也知道他厌恶自己被迫接受的婚姻。偶尔他们一不留心越了界，另一个就假装没有听到，万事顺水流。  
年末的时候梅西纳回来了，她是个俊俏机敏的少女，一头来自母亲的酒红色鬈发，面孔却和父亲神似，淡蓝的大眼睛精灵般地动人。她聪明而早熟，早已承担起了女主人的责任，虽然远游多时，仆人待她却好似一天都没离开一般。她清甜的声音充盈了这座房屋，从敦促父亲运动服药到年末的大扫除，每件事都井井有条。芬奇深爱着她，花了很多时间听她讲云游的经历，那些早已知晓的理论在旅行中如何被真正掌握，遇到的人又是多么地有趣。梅西纳一直担忧着父亲的病情，回来却看到他气色与精神俱佳，放心的同时也倍感意外。她见到了约翰·里瑟，莫雷尔银行的办事员，高大英俊的男子，父亲的朋友。她喜欢这个男人，出于对他本身的幽默和善良的热爱，以及他在她父亲身上下的苦心的感恩。同时她有点嫉妒他，因为父亲对他的那种专注而在意的神态，是除了面对她以外很少浮现的。她父亲的友人不多，他对他们也确实投入而忠实，但常常拜访还不招嫌的，里瑟真算是第一个。  
天寒地冻的时候，芬奇劝里瑟少奔波几次。不怕冷？那要是被人发现了怎么办，谁这么冷的天气总到城外溜达？里瑟找了自己的办法，扮成牛奶工、送煤的小厮、邮递员之类的苦命工人，寒冬腊月地出门讨生计。他装得像模像样，还专门让芬奇看上一眼，本来是让他放心，却次次都叫他忍俊不禁。  
这一切本来都自然安逸，谁也没觉得有什么问题。  
那一天里瑟向芬奇告别时，后者在火边的扶手椅里睡着了，里瑟站了一会儿，蹲下来捧起了他的手，轻柔地抚摸他的手背。本该走进房间的梅西纳看到了一切，大吃一惊。里瑟走后，她想起此人始终如一的态度，意识到这件事不仅发生，甚至可能在很早以前就发生了。她思索了几天，犹豫着是否该告诉父亲。最后她选择用一句玩笑话开始，谈起了他们相爱的可能性。  
“我？里瑟先生？”芬奇真当那是个玩笑，“为什么你会有这样的假想？”  
“当您也站在旁观者的角度，看到他那样的耐心和体贴，您也会有这样的想法的。”她放下手里的编织，微笑着说。  
“当一个人对你足够耐心和体贴的时候，他就爱上你了么？”他反问过去，目光垂到手里的书上。  
“当一个人发自内心地爱护您，一心希望您好，那难道不是爱情吗？”  
芬奇浅笑了一下：“你这不是混淆了爱情和爱吗？”  
“那么您认为爱情是什么呢？”女孩儿有意退了一步。  
“爱情。爱情是情爱与性爱的结合。”勋爵放下书，目光在虚空中漂浮着，落在了小几上的相框上。“只能是那样的状态，二者缺一不可，且不是单纯的共存。”  
梅西纳安静了下来，顺着他的目光看过去，那是她母亲的小像，婚前不久他为她画的。  
“谁还有和你类似的想法？”她回过头，父亲的目光忽然变得锐利。  
“没有，只是我的猜想。”她连忙回答，然后，仿佛是酝酿了很久似的，她忽然说：“但是母亲也想让您快乐的，她那么爱您，怎么会忍心让您为了她拒绝一个爱您的人呢？”  
“她当然不会。”芬奇的声音既轻又稳定，“但我有自己的判断。”  
“您会为了她拒绝一个爱人吗？”  
勋爵沉默了片刻。“我不会。”  
“不会以那样的名义还是——”  
“不会出于那样的原因。”芬奇吸了口气，“亲爱的，我过得很愉快，没有情人没有影响到我的生活，一直如此。”他拉住了她的手，“你完全不需要为这件事担心。”  
梅西纳看着他，目光闪烁。他困惑地望着她，直到他突然醒悟过来，知道她还有心事未述。“你在想什么，honey？”  
女孩儿坐到了他身边。“您在被一个人以真正的爱情爱着，父亲。您细想就会知道的。”  
芬奇不解地蹙起了眉，忽然眼波一转，露出了惊异和欣喜的神色。然而这表情才出现了一下，便被深深的忧虑和困扰代替了。他忽然剧烈地咳嗽了起来，咳得喘不过气，甚至连眼泪都咳了出来。  
那便是勋爵闭门谢客的开始。约翰收到了梅西纳的信，上面说芬奇病情加重，不便见客，请他谅解。过了几天，勋爵自己的口信也传了过来，意思和女孩儿的信差不多，只是态度更坚决了些，让他不要擅自来访。于是他去信问候，回信常只有寥寥几句。他不可抑制地为芬奇担忧，后者回信总试图安慰他，“略有好转”，“精神渐复”，可这样的信又往往伴随着让人害怕的沉默，少则一两天，多则一个星期。他们明明只隔着一堵城墙，却只能用断断续续的书信来往，而芬奇的回复，有时候甚至不能称之为回复。  
约翰信守他们的约定，没有再去探望。但他出城的时候，总要向那栋宅子望一望。他每一次都看不到所想的人。王子心情复杂，不知道勋爵是真的病情反反复复，还是自己不知何时得罪了他、被他有意冷淡。他强迫自己冷静，不让身边的人看出自己的异样，但是那种忐忑沮丧的心情总伴随着他，让他在那些寻常的事务中感到筋疲力竭。  
他的仆人们不安，他的亲信们努力劝导，但这些都没有减轻他的痛苦。此时他被北风吹得浑身发冷，思绪才平静了几分。他决定放下无端的怀疑，等待直到芬奇愿意见他。然而就在此时，他听到了急促的喘息声，转身便见弗斯科一路跑了过来，满面通红。  
“出什么事了？”  
“殿下原谅我，但是您的朋友——芬奇勋爵——跑了！”  
“什么？”他甚至一下子没搞清警务部秘书的意思。  
“他从我们的眼皮子下面跑啦！”弗斯科见四下无人，索性不拘礼直说下去，“昨晚我的眼线还跟我说他们在家里，刚刚我去了才发现那个猪脑子看错了！他们叫两个仆人扮成自己的模样，不知道什么时候便溜走了！”  
约翰的心陡然一沉。“他们去哪了？”他的声音低沉而危险，“你那个眼线是什么时候开始看着的？”  
“三天前。我已经派了斯蒂尔斯去——”  
“我要你自己去查，莱纳尔，如果你让他们出了国境……”  
警务部秘书脸色一白：“我会自己了断。”  
约翰定了定神，挥手道:“去吧，叫卡特来见我。”

芬奇做了一个噩梦。

他的马又一次失控了，牵着马车在驰道上横冲直撞，车夫拼命想控制住它们，但一切都无济于事。它们一头撞在了围墙上，马车翻了出去，他被压在下面，身体剧痛却动弹不得。 

醒来时他被背疼和头疼牢牢攥住，挣扎着坐起来，好缓解腰背的压力。他的身体一阵阵地战栗，就像回忆使他内心所感受的一样。勋爵抓着床单，布料吸收了汗液，被抓出放射状的折痕。

那已经是几年前的事了，准确地说，是三年零四个月。他记得事故发生时的冲击和痛苦，那是他一生中肉体所经受的最可怕的疼痛。他还记得医生怎样为他的幸存惊讶，修养的日子怎样的漫长，他的女儿又是怎样伏在床头、又惊又怕地握着他的手，而他连回握她都得用上所有的力气。

他不止一次地想，如果自己死在了那里，梅西纳该如何一个人活下去。他为那些猜想痛心，而一想到那些事离他——他们——只有一息之隔，他心底就涌起潮水般的恐惧。

此时战栗渐渐散去了，芬奇扶着床头柜，勉强站了起来。窗帘透着光线，所以是白天。这几天他已经分不清日子了。他很难入睡，却因为体力的衰退不得不躺在床上。日夜的交替在卧室窗外上演，如果他恰好错过了某段时间，就会对日子的推移糊涂起来。那么，是上午还是下午呢？他望向书桌上的钟表，这才想起自己没戴眼镜，只得走过去戴上。拿起眼镜时他碰到了桌上的一沓信封，它们从高高的堆叠上滑落了下来，铺散在桌面上。

雪片一般。他脑子里出现这个修辞。所有的信封上都是同样的内容:哈罗德·芬奇勋爵亲启。

芬奇拈起了一只，这些信他都曾一一拆看过，看字迹就知道里瑟写字时的心情，进而就知道信里写了什么内容。他对那封信露出了一个小小的微笑，指腹摩挲过它的表面，硬朗的纸面带来些微的摩擦。这触感，连同它所包裹的内容，就像安抚或是承诺，让他能挣开忧惧的心情几分，相信它所承载的情感。然而信任总是脆弱的——或许并非是承载着信任的关系脆弱，而是一方对这种情绪本身的怀疑使它显得脆弱。芬奇不打算侥幸地放过自己的疑虑，麻痹的后果实在太惨重，他无论如何都不想再尝试一次。

他把它们堆好，放在另一个位置以免自己再打乱。窗外罕见地传来了鸟鸣，他振奋起精神，决定出去走一走。披上一件厚衣服，拿起放在门边的手杖，他从卧室走出去，扶着扶手下了楼梯。他头昏眼花，虚浮的脚步在残疾的影响下越发难以把控，最后踏到地面时，他难以自控地呼了口气。仆人放下手里的活计来帮忙，但他已经缓了一会儿，觉得不需要额外的帮助，让她离开了。缓缓挪到了后花园，清新寒冷的空气让他感觉好了很多。顺着小径走了几步，他忽然听到了对话声，不由在原地站定，踯躅着不知怎样悄没声息地离开。

“……指出了一件事而已。而很明显，哈利是因为那件事而不是你犯愁。”

梅西纳的声音。不，梅西纳怎么会叫他“哈利”呢？这声音虽然像梅西纳的，但多了几分精明和锐利。这是格罗夫斯小姐的声音，她前几天刚回到首都。

“我知道，亲爱的根，但是这不是我的错吗？眼见他就要好起来了，偏偏我多嘴，扯那些不该说的事。”

格罗夫斯叹了口气：“甜心，你怎么能知道这是一件坏事呢？如你所说，你原以为他会高兴的。你的判断几乎从来没有出过错。现在，你打算怎么做？”

梅西纳的脚步声。“我会等。如果父亲的身体再恶化下去，我就去找出那个相关的人来，看看究竟是什么出了问题。”

芬奇的手在杖柄上攥紧了。

“或许我今天就该这样做，或许我没有多少时间可以浪费了。”女孩儿的声音充满了担忧，“是的，我该马上去找他。母亲当年的病情也是反反复复，好转几日便又恶化下去——病重的人是不能冒险拖延的，一点侥幸的心理也存不得。”她的脚步向芬奇的方向走来，后者摇晃了一下，差点没站稳。

“不，亲爱的！”格罗夫斯道，“这太匆忙了，你不该这样冲动的呀！如果一件事情能让哈利担忧至此，你又怎么能随意踏入呢？我们该先去打听些消息，然后再部署行动。”

“好的，好的。我太激动了。”梅西纳道，“我们下午就去，吃过午饭就出发，好吗？”

“当然。”格罗夫斯用无奈又欣慰的语气说，“我会一直陪着你的。”

半个小时后，她们在客厅惊讶地看到了虚弱但已梳洗整齐的芬奇。“格罗夫斯小姐，梅。”他向她们点头，用柔和的语气道，“我突然有了个疯狂而浪漫的想法，你们愿意听听吗？”

“当然，父亲，请告诉我们吧。”梅西纳对他的精神感到意外。

“为什么我们不去一个温暖的地方呢？去罗马或者是米兰。首都的冬天长得让人看不到生的乐趣，在这我有种自己的生命即将耗尽的错觉。”

女孩儿惊讶得张开了嘴：“当然，如果这是您的愿望的话。我们什么时候出发呢？”

“今晚。”

“这么快吗？”

“为什么我们要花时间在这个死气沉沉的地方逗留呢？还有，格罗夫斯小姐，欢迎你加入我们。”

“非常乐意。”棕发女子露出一个愉悦的笑容。

“那么里瑟先生呢？”

“我已经派人去给他传信了。”勋爵用十分冷静的语气说，“另外，银行在年初总有一段忙碌的日子的，我们或许不该继续打扰他。”他有意无意地看了梅西纳一眼，申明自己的立场。

“那，我们或许该去收拾行李了。”格罗夫斯越过父女的眼神交流，用一贯快活的语气说。


	4. Chapter 4

两个月后。

托斯卡纳一间宅邸的温室里，亚热带植物正在初春的天气里恣意生长。

“哈罗德，你又在想什么呢？”一头灰白色卷发的中年男人从画架上望过去，用半开玩笑的语气说。

“我看起来走神了吗？抱歉。”芬奇在凳子上调整了一下，恢复最初的姿势。

“不，只是一种神态——你在沉思的时候露出的那副冷酷的神情，看了真叫人害怕。”亚瑟·克雷普把目光放回到画纸上，他穿了件古典派的白色长袍，看起来就像是希腊罗马时代的哲人，只是看起来多了几分诙谐。

“有吗？”芬奇诧异地问，“你这么说，连我自己都吓了一跳。”

亚瑟笑了笑：“罢了，大概是我太久没见过你，连你的扑克脸都不习惯了。”

“拜托，亚瑟。”芬奇勾起唇角，“原来我板起脸是那么怕人的吗？”

亚瑟停了下画笔，冲他扬扬眉：“放弃吧，哈罗德，你没有那种社交人格，没有那么精心练习的可亲面孔。奈森就不一样，那老狐狸，就是你把他从美梦里摇醒，他也不会让你发现一点儿不悦的。”

芬奇轻笑了一声：“那倒没错，所以他走的那条路要是换了别人，早不知道要死多少回了。”

亚瑟摇摇头：“好在他终于收敛了一些。运气这种东西，总有一天要耗完的。”他蹙起眉，“能逃到新大陆也真算是不幸中的大幸了。”

芬奇“嗯”了一声，亚瑟看了看他，犹豫了一下，问：“你那背还疼吗？”

“比前两年好些了。”他扯了个谎，“说起来，我也是死里逃生。”

“亏得你涉入得不深。你再多知道些事，他们说不定就不会放过你了。”亚瑟叹了口气，“想起这事都让人背后发凉，谁知道维拉德·霍布斯会那样突然死了，又牵扯出那么多人来。和宫廷有联系的，死在里面的就有二成吧？有多少是不明不白受了池鱼之殃的，真是想也不敢想。”

芬奇没答话。温室里的植物水嫩鲜丽，明快的绿色让人看着就觉得愉快。他望着一棵龙血树，像是走神了。

“你还记得艾丽西亚·科尔文吗？秘密警察的副头领？”芬奇点点头，他继续说，“那件事结束后她不是高迁了么？但你猜怎么着，我有个朋友前几天遇到她了，现在是帕斯诺普大学的老师，教神经学。”

芬奇垂下眼皮扬了扬眉。“这倒奇怪。”他的语气没有一点意外的意思，让亚瑟不由得看了他一眼，“我要是说自己不为这个高兴，是不是太虚伪了点？”

亚瑟歪歪头：“我会说，你因为她成了个普通老师就开心，实在是放下得太轻易。”

“我很知足的。一段经历换一个教训，也不算太亏。”芬奇站起了身，“我能活动一下吗？”

“当然啦。”

“你怎么突然想起来画画了？”芬奇舒展了一下身体，走了过来。

“寻找灵感，”亚瑟扁扁嘴，“我的发明遇到了瓶颈，所以我想，嘿，感受一下先贤松弛自由的生活怎么样？说不定能有新发现。”

“唔，那我很高兴你没有光着身子坐在木桶里。”芬奇绕到了画架后面，“哦，这真是——”

“我知道你有过专业人士的指点，但是别轻易地嫌弃我可以吗？我都没学过画画。”亚瑟提醒道。

“不，我是说，”芬奇的手在空中画了个圈，“非常新颖，出人意料。”

画纸上是一个端坐的人的轮廓，但细节却被齿轮和机件填满，就像一个人形的机器一样。“我真不敢相信你为了这个让我在那坐了两个钟头。”

“我要从你的特征来判断用哪些材料来填充嘛。”

“真高兴你把内燃机放在腹腔。”

“你以为我会放哪儿？头上？那太可笑了。”

“机械论者说不定会喜欢。德卢卡侯爵的请柬你收到了吗？”

“罗马的那个？算了吧，我过去就是给他们逗乐的：看看吧，所谓的学者在社交场所是多么笨拙。你打算去吗？”

“姑娘们要去。梅西纳的首秀，我一定得看看。”

“老天！时间过得这样快吗？她竟已经这么大了。”

“你养的是男孩儿，估计就感觉不出这种飞跃来。萨马利早就熟悉社交圈了吧？”芬奇撇撇嘴，“梅西纳的窗台天天都有人放玫瑰花，也不知道他是怎么爬上去的。”

亚瑟哼了一声：“臭小子，学坏倒快得很。叫梅把自己的窗子锁紧点，他要是敢翻进去，就拿扒火棍狠狠地揍他。”

“他好像还没发现梅和格罗夫斯小姐换过房间了，如果闯进去的话……我得提醒格罗夫斯小姐下手轻点。”

 

“真意外您会参加这场舞会，如果不是德卢卡侯爵亲自上门邀请，您肯定不会答应的吧？”

“怎么说？”王子悠悠地从窗外收回目光，放在他妻子身上。

“您先前还说不想去，侯爵来过之后，您就变了主意。”王妃露出一个了然的微笑，“难得您会给人这么大的面子。”

“侯爵让我觉得这舞会值得一来。”他打量着妻子的装束，墨绿色的丝绸长裙，钻石在领口缀出一个V型，并不暴露，却足够撩人。

“我看到弗斯科这次跟过来了，想必您已经消了他的气了？”

“我亲爱的夫人，您原不需要这样揣摩我的意思。弗斯科并非是因为帮您和海因里希先生隐藏踪迹而被惩罚的，正相反，那是我授意他做的。”约翰·霍布斯用不以为意的目光看着她说，“您不需要担心那是我对您的意见，但是夫妻同体，您最好避免影响到我们共同的名誉。”

艾丽斯王妃跟他对视一会儿，露出了一个微妙的笑容：“我感激您的恩情。您想必了解，坎贝尔家族对您的忠实从未改变。”

“我从未怀疑过这一点。您是我的妻子，我自当保护尊重您，就像对我在乎的人一样。而属于我的荣誉，也总有您的一半。”他拉起她的手，看着她用嘴唇在上面轻碰了一下。

“那我将永远保护它，让它为我们长存。”她回握过去，挑着眉望向他说。

 

侯爵府的舞会一如想象的华贵大气，只是约翰看惯了这些费钱费工的装饰，除了颜色鲜亮一些，也没觉得有什么出众的地方。侯爵在通报还未落音时便迎了上来，一番寒暄过后，满面红光地把他介绍给其他的贵宾。在场的多是豪爵名门，也有大使、将军、银行家之类的人物，但大陆强国的继承人这种身份，还是让他们黯然失色。西班牙大公的出现让人们激动了片刻，英国的诺森伯兰公爵到场时，约翰才少许轻松了一会儿。艾丽斯王妃乐于和故国的亲族交谈，而左右逢源、优雅动人的她也颇吸引了一批宾客。

格雷尔大使和他谈起了敌国赔款的分派问题，他倒不介意多分给法国一些，如果法国在占领区的分割上少插手的话，那这就没有什么谈判的需要了。然后是多米尼克将军，能在国外看到爽快的本国英雄可真让人愉快，至少可以让大使先生远离一会儿。正聊着战场往事，忽然听到门口的通报道：“哈罗德·冉先生，梅西纳·冉小姐。”

会场出现一阵私语，一个带黑框镜、中等身材的男人带着穿着浅蓝色礼服的少女走了进来。少女俏丽玲珑、顾盼神飞。男人温和有礼，着黑色礼服和银灰马甲，执一手杖，低调而得体。侯爵中断了和别人的谈天，走上前迎接了他们。

“这可真是少见，”将军道，“环球遗产公司和费利达银行人人皆知，但它们的所有者却几乎没露过面。”

“我只当他是个奸猾的老家伙呢，”大使说，“居然是这样的形象。要不是侯爵上去迎接，我才不信那是他本人。”

约翰只盯着远处那个人，虽然知道他会出现，但看到的一瞬间他依然难以抑制心头的冲动。几乎就是同时，冉抬头望向了这个方向，四目相对的一瞬间，脸上的笑容飞也般的消失了。银行家呆立在那里，惊愕和慌张在他脸上变换，然后狼狈地移开了视线。这时侯爵发现了这段不寻常的视觉交流，热情地带着他的贵宾来到了王子面前。

“殿下，”侯爵这样称呼道，“这位是哈罗德·冉先生，我们这片大陆最知名的银行家之一。您两位的光临，真是让我不胜荣幸。”

约翰依然看着冉，用那种皇室成员特有的不在意却礼貌的语气道：“冉先生。”他伸出手去，冉的动作迟了一拍，握住了他的。“非常荣幸，王子殿下。”冉的手是微凉的，掌心一层薄汗。“我差点以为您要以我国礼仪向我鞠躬呢，先生。”约翰松开手道，“但愿我没有辜负您的好意。”冉垂下手，仰头道：“当然不，殿下，”他扯起了嘴角，眼里却闪过截然不同的色彩。“我该感谢您的宽容才是。如果您不介意——”他的声音有些干涩，“我想去和另外几位同僚打个招呼。”

侯爵有些讶异，但银行家已经转身离开了。约翰追了上去，但还没走几步，就被一个穿着宝蓝色礼服的女人挡住了。“哦，尊敬的王子殿下，”这人有一头棕色鬈发，她把它散漫地垂在肩上，一双同色的眼睛给人一种聪明过头的感觉，“我想您还没有见过我，我是贵国七年前资助留学的医学生，萨曼莎·格罗夫斯。”

约翰眼睁睁地看着芬奇逃出了会场，格罗夫斯歪头对他微笑着，带着种不显山露水的得意。 

 

芬奇在一楼小厅坐下，连喝了三杯冰水才镇定下来。他只想直接回到旅馆去，但想起留在会场的女儿，仍是放心不下。王子应该不会为难她——如果他没有在过去的两个月里性情大变的话。而梅西纳，她是认识里瑟的，她一定会知道他的真实身份，进而也明白他们即将卷入怎样的危机。他定了定神，还是鼓起勇气回到了会场。

芬奇如一只罕见的花蝴蝶一般投入了越来越热烈的会场中。他竭力避免与约翰对视，为此还下场跳了三支舞。在这期间他陪着梅西纳度过了真相揭晓最难受的那几分钟，后者之后被一位年轻的子爵邀请了去，临别时叹了口气比了个“我一直在你身边”的手势。他遇到了两个要求无限贷款的，四个请教炒股秘诀的和一大群对自己的资产状况没安全感的人。银行家的身份，在他和善态度的加持下给了他隔开约翰的能力，但每次瞥到王子的时候，他都有种要临阵脱逃的冲动。

终于，舞会结束了。梅西纳飞奔过来勾住他的手臂，两人赶在队伍最前的位置向主人道了别。坐上马车后他几乎瘫在了座位里，女儿安慰他的话几乎一句都没有听清。马车小跑着到了他们下榻的宾馆，他疲惫不堪，叫梅西纳早点休息，从客厅的另一边走进了自己的房间。

芬奇脱下外套，脱力地坐进了沙发里。他没有点灯，疲惫和过度紧张让他现在感觉自己就像一具空壳，大脑一片空白。过了一会儿他恢复了些力气，才终于感受到了这件事：他遇到了约翰。意识到那一点的时候他颤抖了一下，并非出于恐惧，而是出于一种无法压抑的激动和悲哀。紧接着这件事在他心里展开了，包含着过往的记忆，包含着这个晚上的每分每秒——刀割一样的每分每秒。他急促地呼吸着，扯开领结以缓解那种可怕的窒息感，然而更多的氧气只是让那种感觉更沉重地压在他胸口，让他一阵阵地哆嗦起来。

他离开了他。不，他抛弃了他。

他抛弃了他。

胸口传来一阵剧痛，他扭曲了面孔，把它埋在了双手中。他试图呼吸，但他的呼吸又短又急，就像是啜泣或者抽噎——但他没有落泪，就好像它们被这痛苦吓退了似的。他喘着气，但理当来宣泄悲伤的生理反应却拒绝工作。芬奇闭上了眼，一瞬间他什么也感觉不到，只有胸口憋闷的窒息的疼痛。

过了很久，他放下手，像是被抽空了一样，漫无目的地扫视眼前事物。茶几，花瓶，衣柜，人影，卧具。再来一遍，卧具——

芬奇腾地站了起来。

“是我。”

熟悉的声音让他倒退了一步。高个子男人从窗前走了过来，他还穿着舞会的礼服，皇室紫色的绶带从胸前绕过。

芬奇看着他，缓慢地眨了下眼。“里瑟先生。”他的声音只强于夜风在纱窗上吹出的噪音。

“是的。”约翰的声音轻柔了些。

芬奇闭着眼点了点头，坐了下来。“你一直都在那？”

“是的。”

“我欠你一个道歉。”沉默了片刻，芬奇道。

“我不是来听您说这个的。”约翰的声音听不出喜怒，他走出窗前遍洒的月光，面孔暗了下来，“而我想您已经承受了自己决定的结果。”

芬奇怔了一下，无声地挺直了背脊。“那么您想要什么？”

“您可感受到过我的心意吗？”约翰向他走来。

“是的。”芬奇平静地仰头望向他。

“您拒绝我了。”

面部肌肉抽搐了一下，他的声音依然冷静:“是的。”

“我能问问原因吗？”

芬奇看着里瑟，男人的脸上依然没有什么表情，却让他感觉到，他无需隐瞒。

“您知道我是怎么伤了脊柱的吗？”

“我知道。”

芬奇惊异地看向他，他平静地回望过来，面部线条柔和了些。“查出您和那件案子的联系并不简单，好在我和您一样，是个世间的作弊者。”

查到事情发生的时间他就感觉不对劲了，为了避嫌他停止了警务大臣的调查，换成肖和摩根来执行。那是维拉德·霍布斯去世的前几日，一场平平无奇的车祸不知为什么吸引了警察和宪兵，后者甚至为此在受害人芬奇家里待了多天，让人无端地对这家人产生怀疑。事故发生前一周左右，一场审判吸引了全首都的人的目光。被告之一是个普通平民，涉嫌参与谋杀文官大臣的秘书，后者在发送重要文件的途中被人杀害，文件同时遗失。奈森·英格拉姆和哈罗德·芬奇作为IFT小组负责人为此人作证，证明他不仅事发时不在现场，同时也没有机会与另外几名被告勾结。此人因此脱罪并反告检察官失职、警察施行逼供，同时推翻了之前的所有口供，审判因此陷入僵局。约一个月后，法官们终于缕清思路，多名被告中只有一位被判有罪，其余的人都当庭释放。

“为什么要为他出头？他只是你的同事。”里瑟说。

“他可以是任何人，任何没有罪过却被逮捕的人。”芬奇顿了一下，“我以为——这将有些正面作用。”他把“正义”咽了下去。

“你不知道他在为维拉德效力。”

这言论本该激怒他，却因为里瑟轻柔的语气而软化下来。“是的。”

“而那场审判只是为了给维拉德一个教训。”

“我知道。”他还是打断了里瑟，“你没必要把这些再跟我说一遍。”

大王子私下结党，本来将被审判削弱，结果竟毫发无损。而他和奈森，因为这次的行为而被划到了王子那派，最终他受伤致残，奈森险些被处死、逃脱后被全境通缉。

所有的一切，只是因为皇帝要打击一下自己的继承人。

约翰走到他身前。“哈罗德，我知道你经历的一切。”

“那么你还要问我原因吗？”芬奇平静地说，“还是我做了什么，让你错以为我有这个勇气？”

他们对视，一个执着，一个强自坚持。最后，约翰先收回视线，坐在了他身边。

“我们还不到八岁的时候就跟着父亲南征北战，经历的战斗比某些将军还多，但每次听到‘敌袭’，我依然心跳如擂。人们称赞我强越雪山的壮举，但那些冻死在路上的士兵出现在我梦里的时候，没有人知道我的感觉——不，曾经直面恐惧的人并不就会因此变得勇敢，反而会容易退缩，因为知道了代价。”

“你没有勇气吗？如果你真是个胆怯的人，就不会在我登上那架马车时出言警告了。但我不渴求你的勇气。我不想伤害你，即使那只是一种隐患我也绝不冒险。如果我的爱是这样一种隐患，那它也同样会被收起。但是我恳求你接受它作为里瑟的那一半，因为他没有能力影响到你，却无法承受没有你的生活；除了爱与乐趣他无法再给予你更多，你却是他的全部。”

“但是我如何只接受约翰·里瑟呢？如果我在你腹背受敌时置身事外，在你斡旋冒险时袖手旁观，在我有能力让你快乐时不施展它、只因恐惧那曾经重伤过我的世界，”他摇摇头，“我怎么能说我爱你呢？”他望着他，眼里流过温柔和忧郁。这眼神让里瑟靠近了他，几乎要生出不现实的希望来。

“你爱我。”

“我怎能不？”芬奇看着他，仿佛在说他这个问题实在荒谬，“但我是一个不合适的人。你该拥有一个真正的爱人，这个人将爱你的全部，接受你，照顾你——”他看着里瑟，迟疑了一下，那双被人爱慕的眼睛让他失了神。“而不是逃离你。”他狠下心道。

约翰看着他。“那么你呢？”

“我？”

“谁来照顾你？”他盯着芬奇，试图从后者脸上找到任何动摇的痕迹，“爱你？”

我会的。只要你说，只要你告诉我——

“我会继续现在的生活，”芬奇侧过头，试图露出无所谓的表情，却松不开蹙起的眉头，“我已经习惯了这件事。”

里瑟看着他，缓缓垂下了手。“那么，我似乎应该走了。”

月亮向西沉，落在地上的影子变得瘦长，月光让一切事物褪色一般的惨白。

“告诉我，芬奇，我应该走吗？”

身边没有传来声音，芬奇像一尊被抽去了灵感的雕像，呆然地坐在月光里。里瑟侧身蹲下，一手放在他膝盖上。“告诉我，我就不会犹豫。”

芬奇张了张嘴，他的胸口被扯紧了，“里……约翰。”他这么唤，却不再说出更多的内容。

“我不会再来找你了，我们会像过去一样，彼此不相识。当我遇到你的时候，那不会和任何陌生人的相遇有什么差别。”男人看着他，手指在他领子上收紧了。“我该这么做吗?”

芬奇的身体颤抖起来。勉力维持着对视，挣扎着，却不愿离开这让他痛苦的交流。

“你会因此高兴吗?”

约翰语间含笑，睫毛却沾上了液珠，它们颤抖着，因为那与他的语气截然相反的绝望。芬奇的下唇颤抖着，他要做出决定了，只要他说一个词，一个词就足以结束这一切——

“哈罗德？”里瑟再也压抑不住自己的心情。

芬奇吻住了他。这个吻毫无章法，芬奇滚烫的泪水流到了他脸上，里瑟拥紧了他的后腰，急促地换气后，牢牢地锁住了他的双唇。

他把芬奇吻得眼冒金星才放开，嘴唇贴着他湿漉漉的眼角问：“我该那么做吗？”

“不。”芬奇哑声说。

里瑟又吻了他一次。“什么？”

“不！”

“什么？”里瑟扶着他的腰把他往沙发里推。

“不！”芬奇被他气得笑了出来，又哭又笑的面孔把他看呆了。里瑟把他紧紧地拥进了自己怀里，用力到让他感到痛，却一点都不挣扎。“你是舍不得我的，哈罗德。”

“约翰，”芬奇说，“约翰，约翰……” 他贴在里瑟颈间叹了口气，手臂圈在他后背，“如果给我些年轻人的愚勇的话，我是不会出这样的错误的。”

“你要是真的那样轻易地答应了我，我反而没法放心。”里瑟放松了手臂，低头看着他道。

芬奇勾了勾唇角，第二次封住了他的嘴唇。这一次他们吻得从容而紧密，口唇的摩擦热情却不紧迫，鼻息落在彼此脸上，轻短而撩人。

“你太狠心了。”里瑟半真半假地抱怨道，拇指蹭着他的脸颊，“走就算了，为什么把我的东西都烧了？”

芬奇有些困窘。“我怕我有一天会因为舍不得它们而回去。”

王子从鼻子里哼了一声，蹭在他脖子里:“不舍得就带上呗，为什么要烧了。”

勋爵一震，带着歉意和心疼在他背后轻抚了起来。“我在这件事上尤其地软弱，只怕看它们一眼就会前功尽弃。我很抱歉。”

里瑟抬起脸，“很高兴做你软弱的理由。”

芬奇笑了笑，靠在沙发背上闭起眼。“现在我们有很多事得重新考虑了。”

里瑟的指尖蹭着他的，“当然。首先，我得再给你写二十多封情书了。”

“未必需要那么多。”芬奇勾住了他的手臂。“我还记得几封呢。”

“嗯？”里瑟起了兴趣，转身看着他道，“哪一封？”

哈罗德微微睁开了眼，带着些许笑意和一丝难以觉察的羞意，慢悠悠地诵道：“一月十二日，芬奇勋爵亲启：我想您看到了昨晚降下的大雪，至少看到了被它装点的窗台。昨晚我像个孩子一样披着被子冲到窗前，脑子里却全是您看到这场雪的景象。如果我能到您梦里该多好？我会把您带到我窗前，您不会感受到寒冷，却会看到这安宁的景象……”

 

 

END 

 

补充细节  
1\. 估计各位已经看出芬奇和亚瑟的孩子分别是机器(Mechina)和小撒(Smarry)了……但还是忍不住说一句！真的是亲生的不是原创角色啊啊啊  
2\. 如原剧一样，芬奇有机会杀了科尔文，但是最后放弃了，让她自己退隐了  
3\. 维拉德·霍布斯是因为太精明狠毒让皇帝忌惮然后被干掉的……我知道这么写出来肯定有人会觉得扯所以只在这里写出来……哦他有一大堆孩子，不过都是私生子，所以没法作继承人。另外……那群私生子也被清理得七零八落了……  
4\. 里瑟叫卡特做什么了呢？主要就是查清芬奇的背景好找到他。  
5\. 弗斯科没在芬奇出境前找到他，所以从维也纳到那不勒斯一路追踪，历经艰险(笑)，终于找到了线索，算是戴罪立功所以保住脑袋官复原职啦。  
6\. 里瑟摸进芬奇房间的时候根在旅馆门口遇到了肖，两人担心各自的朋友想进去，结果是互相掣肘都没得到机会。

 

还有一点感想和解释在这里：http://faywordon.lofter.com/post/1d0a5841_113110f9 和原剧关系不大就不打tag了，感谢各位的阅读。


End file.
